


scared to be lonely

by soonies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Smut, blowjob, they're high as fuck, wonwoo deserves this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonies/pseuds/soonies
Summary: is it just our bodies? are we both losing our minds?is the only reason you're holding me tonight'cause we're scared to be lonely?-Maybe they were meant to just be friends, maybe they were meant to be more.





	scared to be lonely

“Okay?”

“….yeah. Okay.”

Wonwoo isn’t really sure how it started. They’re high as kites in Vernon’s shitty unfinished basement fumbling their way to somewhere they can be alone. He laughs thinking about how this is his best friend. Not a random hook up with a stranger. 

He lets Soonyoung drag him into a small bathroom, nearly pulling the ancient pastel shower curtain off the rod as he tries to balance himself. He reaches his hands out to take hold of Soonyoung’s hips, the edge of his t-shirt riding up as he braces himself against the dirty sink. 

“Are you sure this is okay, Soon?” Wonwoo can hardly focus on Soonyoung’s face as he sways slightly on his feet.

“I’m tired of being alone, Wonu, and it was my idea anyway,” Soonyoung slurs a little as he holds out the last vowel.

Wonwoo laughs a little as Soonyoung makes grabby hands toward his face. As the older boy makes contact, he brings Wonwoo closer until their lips are pressing against each other.

He vaguely recognizes some cliche Dua Lipa song playing in the background but quickly pushes that aside as Soonyoung starts fingering his way through his hair. The silver haired boy opens his mouth just slightly in a way that sends Wonwoo to the moon, he thinks. Or at least somewhere among the stars. He tightens his grip on the smaller boy’s hips, hands reaching further under his shirt craving that skin to skin contact. He fans his fingers against the small ofSoonyoung’s back forcing their bodies flush against one another, his eagerness clear as their hips brush.

Soonyoung starts trailing kisses down his neck. 

“Oh, Soon. Right there,” Wonwoo sighs as he tilts his head to grant the older boy more access. He soon finds that one spot that make Wonwoo’s heart race and his head go fuzzy. He doesn’t realize he’s letting out a soft whine until he feels Soonyoung start to smirk before going back in to suck a couple small, purple marks at the base of his chin. He knows they’ll be there for a week but he finds himself physically unable to stop the other boy.

Wonwoo groans as he feels the pent up emotion rush to his groin. Soonyoung pulls back and smiles at him before leaning back, trying to sit on the sink’s counter. It takes him a minute to find his balance again as he opens his legs and gives Wonwoo an inviting smile. 

“What are you waiting for?” He smirks at the taller boy again.

With nothing in his mind to tell him no - his thoughts far too focused on Soonyoung’s hiked up t-shirt and his low cut jeans - Wonwoo finds himself staggering forward as Soonyoung wraps his arms around his neck. He makes a home in the boy’s arms, peppering his face in kisses that are a little too intimate for the gross, little bathroom they’re in.

It takes him a minute to realize Soonyoung is undoing the buttons on his so-ugly-it’s-not dad shirt that the other made him buy from Urban Outfitters. In fact, it isn’t until the shirt is open, exposing his chest, and slipping down to his elbows that he realizes it’s undone at all. He shrugs the shirt off as Soonyoung takes the opportunity to explore his best friend’s slim figure. The silver haired boy grips his waist, smiling as he gently caresses Wonwoo’s soft stomach with his thumbs.

“God, you’re beautiful, Wonu. I mean it,” he looks up at him with earnest eyes. Wonwoo feels a light blush make its way up the back of his neck, splaying out across his cheeks and making his ears feel like they’re on fire.

Before Soonyoung can reach out to undo his pants too, he starts to help the older boy out of his t-shirt instead. As he pulls the cotton shirt over his head, Soonyoung’s hair begins to fly in every direction. Wonwoo finds a fond smile joining his still present blush. As this point he isn’t sure if the blush is from making out with his best friend or from how stoned the two of them are. 

“You look like a mess, Soon,” He reaches out to smooth Soonyoung’s flyaway hair, surprised as the boy grips his hand after. 

Looking him in the eyes with a sort of out-of-focus haze from the weed, Soonyoung brings it to his mouth to place a small kiss on Wonwoo’s palm.

“It’s not a deal breaker, right?” Soonyoung flashes that smile again.

“Definitely not.”

Wonwoo quickly leans back in to kiss the boy fully, slotting himself in between the dancer’s thighs and bringing their groins together. He feels more than hears Soonyoung’s little gasp at the friction. He laughs into the kiss as Soonyoung begins rutting slightly against him.

Wonwoo wraps his hands around his thighs, pushing forward to meet Soonyoung’s small thrusts. The movement soon leading to full on dry-humping in the middle of this bathroom. He begins angling his thrusts as Soonyoung holds onto the sink - looking for anything to grab onto - and wraps his legs around Wonwoo’s waist, locking his ankles behind the taller boy.

Detaching his lips from Soonyoung’s, Wonwoo begins kissing down Soonyoung’s chest. Leaving a path of small pecks and tiny purple hickeys, he pulls one of the older boy’s nipples in between his teeth. He begins kitten-licking at it and teasing it with enough pressure to have the boy under him moaning like it’s the only sound his body can make. Moving one hand to Soonyoung’s back to hold their position, he uses the other hand to reach up and begin pinching the boy’s other nipple in between two fingers.

Soonyoung’s head knocks back as he continues thrusting his hips toward the taller boy searching for any sort of release.

“I swear to God, Nonu, if you stop that anytime soon, I’m dropping you as my best-” the last bit of Soonyoung’s vague threat is lost as Wonwoo pulls at his nipple with his teeth again and another moan comes out of his mouth, “Holy fucking shit.”

Wonwoo feels like a teenager again admitting how close he is just from what is chalking up to be a heavy petting session. But, fuck he’s high as shit, he’s lucky he’s gone this long. He feels Soonyoung pulling him back up to face him. The older boy has his eyes closed, face completely blissed out as he pushes his lips out in search of Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo meets him half way, bringing a hand up to card through the boy’s hair before settling on his neck. They stay like that for a minute, just making out and holding each other close.

Soonyoung brings his lips closer to Wonwoo’s ear before kissing his lobe slightly and whispering something that almost had Wonwoo coming right then and there.

“I’m going to blow you. Okay?”

Wonwoo scrunches his eyes closed and shakes his head a little to calm himself down before answering with a slightly high-pitched voice, “Uh, yeah. I think that works, Soon. I mean - only if you want to, you know you don’t have to.”

Soonyoung is already rolling his eyes and pushing Wonwoo forward so he can scoot off the sink counter. He grips on Wonwoo’s shoulders for balance before directing him toward the toilet. He knocks down the seat cover before pushing Wonwoo onto the seat, kneeling in between Wonwoo’s skinny jean clad legs.

_God, never thought I’d see this happen in my life._

Wonwoo thinks to himself. At least he thinks he does until he sees Soonyoung giggling at him.

“Thought of this before, have you?” Soonyoung smirks before starting to unbuckle Wonwoo’s belt.

Wonwoo just covers his face as Soonyoung starts undoing his pants. The older boy pulls his jeans down just enough to move his underwear and expose his dick.

Already hard from the last 25 minutes they’d spent making out, Soonyoung reaches out for Wonwoo’s erection with one hand. Short and lithe fingers wrap around Wonwoo, slowly moving back and forth.

Using the pre-come on the tip of Wonwoo’s dick as lube, Soonyoung begins to work up a pace that has Wonwoo letting out a deep, gravelly moan.

“Fuck, Soon. If you don’t suck me off right now, I’m literally gonna come from this, I swear,” he huffs out, looking down at the boy in between his legs.

“So, so needy,” Soonyoung speaks more to Wonwoo’s dick than to him. He puts his lips around the head of his dick, swirling his tongue slightly around the tip.

He looks back up at Wonwoo as he begins to suck on more of his length. Reaching a hand up to jerk what he can’t fit in his mouth, he pulls his lips off to lick a strip up the soft underside before fitting as much as he can down his throat.

Soonyoung gags slightly, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes as Wonwoo thrusts slightly into his mouth. He puts his other hand around Wonwoo’s hip, holding him in place and caressing his skin with his thumb again.

He begins moving his head back and forth as he swaps between seeing how much of Wonwoo’s dick he can swallow at once and how much he can tease the younger boy’s soft head. Wonwoo whines out again as he slots one hand into Soonyoung’s hair, moving along as the silver haired boy continues bobbing his head.

“Soon, I don’t know how much longer I can last,” he knocks his head back as Soonyoung hums slightly in recognition.

After a few more minutes of Soonyoung continuing to go down on Wonwoo - intermittent with humming as soon as he realizes it makes Wonwoo cry out like he’s going to die from pleasure - he looks up at the boy with an expectant stare, waiting for him to come.

Seeing Soonyoung’s full, pink lips now covered in saliva and pre-come sends Wonwoo over the edge.

“I’m gonna—“ He’s cut off as Soonyoung begins to suck harder on his tip. He comes down Soonyoung’s throat as the older boy swallows easily.

As he pulls his lips off Wonwoo’s dick with a small pop, he brings up a hand to catch some spit that had trailed down his chin. He wipes it off on a piece of toilet paper from the roll next to the toilet before tucking Wonwoo back into his pants and re-buckling his jeans.

He uses Wonwoo’s knees as leverage as he stands up, suddenly not as high anymore. He looks around for a second before grabbing their shirts and tossing Wonwoo’s at his face.

After pulling his t-shirt on, he sits on Wonwoo’s lap, helping him finish buttoning his shirt, leaving kisses up his chest before kissing his cheek once.

“Does this change us?” Wonwoo sees concern in Soonyoung’s eyes as the older expresses the thought.

“Yeah, it does,” he laces his fingers with the shorter boy, “but in a good way.”

He kisses the boy in his lap lightly, not really caring about where his mouth has been for the last 15 mins. 

“Come on, let’s go home then,” Soonyoung smiles.

Wonwoo lets Soonyoung drag him out of the small bathroom. They wave their goodbyes at a stoned Vernon on their way out of the shitty basement into the snowy, city side street waiting for their Lyft.

Wonwoo thinks that maybe everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh baby's first smut lmao
> 
> Also - I'm gay asf so maybe this was weird writing but whatever it happened.
> 
> Please let me know if this is bad because it probably is!
> 
> Title is from the Dua Lipa song (Even though it doesn't Really make sense with this fic).
> 
> Not beta'd because I couldn't ask anyone to read this with a straight face.
> 
> Also, like if ur from Boston know that this is a shitty Allston basement in my mind ok.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me!!  
> Twitter: @jaehun101 (new@!!)


End file.
